DigiUnity
by Kouji-wolf
Summary: One year after the Warriors defeated Lucemon, they are called back to the Digital World along with some unexpected help. Digimon Crossover Fic. Please R&R!
1. Getting Distant?

This is my first Fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter 1: Getting Distant?

"Kouji Minamoto, will you help us again?"

The message kept ringing in Kouji's head as he and his brother, Koichi, ran toward the train station. What was the problem _this_ time?

_Well, I suppose we'll find out,_ Kouji thought as they boarded the train.

"Hey, it's Takuya!" said Koichi.

"Hey guys!" Takuya is a 7th grade goggle head. He wears a yellow shirt with a strange, black symbol on it. His hat, which he wears backwards over his brown hair, is olive and has the same symbol on the front of it. His eyes are brown.

Takuya also has a red-over shirt with black pockets. He even has sage gloves, dark olive capris, white socks and red-and-orange tennis shoes.

Koichi has on a maroon shirt with a green-over shirt. He has off-white pants and green shoes with three yellow stripes. His hair is black and his eyes are a deep blue.

Kouji has a yellow shirt with a blue collar. His blue windbreaker has a yellow stripe down the outside of each sleeve. His capris are a dark gray. His socks are blue and his shoes are white with three blue stripes. Kouji's bandanna is navy blue with brown stripes all over the place. His black hair is tied back in a very low ponytail. Like his brother, his eyes are a deep blue.

"You got the message, too?" Kouji asked Takuya.

"What, that they need us again?"

"Yeah," Kouji nodded.

"The train is stopping," said Koichi.

And so it was. Kouji and Takuya knew what came next.

"The same elevator?" Takuya asked.

"Same elevator." Kouji replied.

As the three boys jogged toward the elevator Kouji and Takuya had used to get there exactly one year ago, a female voice said, "Guys! Wait up!"

The boys turned to see Zoe and Tommy running toward them.

Zoe was the only girl who went with them last year. Her hat, covering the top of her blonde hair, is orchid with a purple brim. Her shirt has blue-and-white horizontal stripes. Zoe's vest and skirt were both orchid with a white stripe down the outside. Her socks are purple, and her shoes are orchid-and-white. Her eyes are green.

Tommy was the youngest who went last year. He's now in 4th grade. He wears a big, orange hat over his brown hair, a white t-shirt with a very dark olive band, yellow overalls with orange suspenders that he doesn't use, orange socks and green-and-white shoes. His eyes are also green.

"Hey Zoe, hey Tommy. You got the message, too?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." Zoe replied.

"Let's get to the elevator." Said Kouji.

"Right." Koichi replied.

The five of them headed for the elevator Kouji and Takuya had used last year. Kouji kept thinking about the message he got on his cell phone. What danger could they be in now, if Lucemon was destroyed?

Zoe knew something was on Kouji's mind and decided to find out when they got on the train. Takuya, Tommy and Koichi were talking about sports, soccer mostly.

When they got to the elevator, Kouji pushed the down button, like he did a year ago.

As the elevator doors were closing, Kouji noticed two boys and a girl heading for the elevator next to theirs.

"Where are they going?" He asked aloud.

"Who?" Zoe asked as the elevator started going down.

"Ah, no one," Kouji said quickly, as he looked away.

"It was someone, or you wouldn't have said anything,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, and you haven't changed much since the last time we went."

"Humph,"

_What has gotten into him?_ Zoe thought as the elevator went faster and faster.

_Why did I have to say it out loud?_ Kouji thought furiously. Then he thought about what Zoe had just said. _Am I becoming distant again? I hadn't thought I was._

His thoughts were cut short when, suddenly, the elevator slammed into the basement floor.

"Ow. At least _this_ time I didn't land on my head," Takuya said. "Huh? Who are they?"

"Who?" Kouji asked, looking around quickly.

Takuya was looking at the same three kids Kouji had noticed earlier. He gasped.

"Would you shut up, Takato?" the girl asked one of the boys. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a yellow collar, light blue sleeves, and an indigo heart that is broken down the middle. Her indigo denim jeans were rolled up, her belt was thick, she had two leather bracelets wrapped around her left thigh, two red wrist bands, white socks, and red-with-metal shoes. Her hair is red with tan streaks, while her eyes are violet.

One of the boys, who was wearing an orange vest, started laughing while the other, who had goggles on his head, said," What? We don't know anything about her, and she's telling us to go back and in a different way than before…."

"Of course it's a different way than before, Takato. Last time we went on our own. This time we're being called to help, and the danger is _there,_ not here." The girl said, turning around, back to the frontier (so she didn't notice them), and got on the train that had just been sitting there since before the elevators had gotten down there. The two boys, one of them still laughing, followed. "Uhhh. Sometimes I wonder why _you're_ the goggle-head and not Henry."

Suddenly, the laughing stopped.

"Children, will you help us or not?"

"Ophanimon? Yes, we will!" Takuya said.

"Then join J.P. in the car behind the one those three just went in. Seraphimon will give you more instructions there."

"J.P. is already here?" Tommy asked.

"Apparently," Koichi answered.

"Shouldn't we do what Ophanimon told us to?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah,"

The five of them, Kouji in the back, Takuya in the front, got in the car behind the three kids they had just seen. J.P. was, in fact, already there, eating a chocolate bar. He had on a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, sleeve and pant hems. He wears an orange shirt under his jump suit. He also has white socks and blue-and-yellow shoes. Both his hair and his eyes are brown.

"Hey, J.P." Takuya said.

"Hey guys. I didn't think you would show up. I got here so early, I saw another train leave with about twelve kids on board."

"How many kids are going this time?" Kouji asked, kind of rudely.

"Huh?" J.P. was thoroughly confused. Why was Kouji being so rude? He was even moving to a separate corner than everybody else. Even away from his brother!

"Okay, that settles it!" Zoe said, suddenly.

"What does?" Takuya asked.

"Kouji separating himself from the rest of us. He's getting distant again!"

You could have heard a pin drop in that train car after Zoe's remark. Everyone looked back and forth between Zoe and Kouji. Kouji was staring at Zoe, wondering if she was right. _I _am_ getting distant again, aren't I? Why though? I haven't been _this_ distant since _before_ the last time we went. Why now?_

I'm already working on the next chapter, but I won't post it unless people want me to. Please r&r!


	2. On Board

_Sorry it took so long to update; I have a very full schedule. Hopefully you all like it. Read & Review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

DigiUnity

Chapter 2: On Board

"Children,"

"Seraphimon?" Takuya asked, distracting everybody's attention from Kouji, for which Kouji was grateful.

"Children, do you have your cell phones?"

Takuya blinked. "Yeah. You're talking to us through them."

"Then, Takuya put yours and Tommy's on the floor next to the door to the car in front of you. Koichi, do the same with yours and Kouji's except put them on the seat. Do the same, Zoe, with yours and J.P.'s, but put them in the luggage rack." Seraphimon instucted, unfazed by Takuya's slight rudeness.

Kouji toke his new, blue-and-black-and-gold, flip cell phone out of his front pocket and waited for Koichi to pull out his black-and-gray flip phone. Once he did, Kouji tossed Koichi his cell phone so he could put it on the seat. Tommy pulled his green-and-white cell out of his pocket and tossed it to Takuya. Takuya, in turn, pulled his red-and-black-and-gold cell phone out of his pocket. J.P. and Zoe pulled their cell phones out simultaneously. J.P.'s was blue-and-yellow while Zoe's was purple-and-orchid. J.P. passed his phone to Zoe.

Koichi put his and Kouji's cell phones on the seat in the front of the car. Takuya put his and Tommy's on the floor, and Zoe put hers and J.P.'s in the luggage rack, both of them at the front of the car.

"Now, children, move back a car, so that there is one car between you and the other three kids."

The six kids did as they were told, and moved back a car. Once there, Kouji separated himself from the others again. He sat in the back while Takuya, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe sat near the front. Koichi stood in between Kouji and the others as the train started to move.

* * *

"But, I don't feel comfortable doing this, Rika. I mean, we don't even know if Guilmon and the others are even there. And…"

"Shut up, Takato!" Rika interrupted. "Not only is she asking us to go…"

"But Yamaki liked the idea, and said we should." Henry finished. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with matching pants, an orange vest that was always zipped up, a white wrist band on each wrist, and gray-and-white shoes. Henry was in 10th grade. His hair is black and his eyes are gray.

Takato was a 10th grade goggle head, with the goggles over his brown hair. He wears a blue, short-sleeved, hoody over his white T-shirt. The bands on his wrists were yellow, his capris gray, his socks white, and his shoes green-and-white. His eyes are red.

"And, if it helps, the Sovereigns told us to come," Rika mentioned. "Not just advised, ordered."

"Good point," Takato consented. "Fine. What do we do now?"

"You help the Frontier."

"Was that Baihumon?" Rika asked, feeling his presence.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"One of the other three Sovereign."

"Not unless it was Azulongmon."

"Why would it have to be Azulongmon?"

"Because he's the one who came up with this idea."

"What idea?" Rika asked with suspicion.

"The one to bring all four groups of Digidestined together."

"All four! What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you thought you were the only group?"

"It's not like you gave us any hints telling us that we weren't," Rika retorted.

Baihumon sighed. "Apparently not. Yes, there are three other groups of Digidestined, yes you'll meet them all, but later, and right now you need to talk to Azulongmon to find out how you'll help the Frontier."

"Oh,"

Baihumon sighed again, and then the Tamers felt him leave.

"That was odd," Henry said.

"What was?" Rika asked.

"No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say anything to Baihumon. At all."

"I was wondering why you two weren't saying anything. I wonder why you couldn't, though."

"That is easy to explain,"

"Azulongmon?" the three of them asked at the same time, feeling his presence, like they had felt Baihumon's.

"That's me," Azulongmon said with a laugh. "You probably have many questions for me. I'll answer as best as I can, starting with Rika's.

Now, in answer of your question, each of you who has biomerged with their partners was linked to at least two of the Sovereign. All of you are linked to me, as well as at least one other. In this case, Rika is linked to Baihumon. Henry is linked to Ebonwumon, and Takato is linked to Zhuqiaomon."

"What about Hero Boy?" Rika asked as the train began to move.

"I was getting there," Azulongmon said with aslight smilethe Tamers could feel. "Ryo is directly linked to me, and _in_directly linked to the other Sovereign. So, in other words, he can talk to all four of us Sovereign."

"Is there a reason we can only talk to the Sovereign we're linked to?" Takato asked.

"Not that we know of yet, but we're working on it with the Celestials and Gennai."

"When did you find out?" Henry asked. "I mean we haven't talked to you much in the last two years since the D-reaper incident."

"We weren't the ones who did, Gennai was. He was experimenting with something, I'm not sure what, and discovered the links. I will tell you now; your partners are under the same restriction."

"So you've already tested this?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guilmon, and Terriermon could talk to me, but only Cyberdramon could talk to all the others. Renamon could talk to Baihumon, but not Ebonwumon or Zhuqiaomon. Guilmon could talk to Zhuqiaomon, but not Baihumon or Ebonwumon. Terriermon could talk to Ebonwumon, but not Zhuqiaomon or Baihumon."

"Okay, this is all very interesting," Rika interjected. "But, what did Baihumon mean by 'Help the Frontier?' Who _are_ the Frontier?"

"Ah, back to the reason you are on this Trailmon in the first place," Azulongmon paused. "You were always very good at that, Rika.

Anyway, the Frontier is the fourth group of Digidestined, also known as the Legendary Warriors. They were chosen by Lady Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Angels. In order to help them, you will need what they left in the car behind you."

"What did they leave in the car?" Henry asked. "And, when did they get there in the first place? The train left soon after we boarded."

"They were at the terminal the same time that you were," Azulongmon replied. "And they should have left their cell phones."

"Why their cell phones?" Rika asked. "And what can we do with them to help?"

"I will tell you both answers once you get them.

Now, Rika, grab the two on the seat; Henry, the two in the luggage rack; and, Takato, the two on the floor."

The Tamers hurried to obey.

_So, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. I have no idea when I'll update next. Sorry! Please review._

_P.S. I know I said I wouldn't update till I had 10 reviews, but I decided to just do it to get rid of the suspense. _:)


	3. Uninformative Information

_Wow, I haven't updated since November of 2005? That's kind of scary. I'm really sorry it took me three years to update this story. Between losing my notepad and having writer's block, I just could not get any farther in the story. I'll admit, I have no idea where this is going. I'm just kind of writing it. Sorry!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

DigiUnity

Chapter 3: Uninformative Information

"O.K., does anyone know why we're here, on this train?" 17-year-old Tai asked, looking around the train car with his brown eyes. He had on a courage orange T-shirt with the familiar symbol of courage on it in white, most likely custom made. His cargo capris were brown, while his tennis shoes were the same as they have always been. His brown hair was still as bushy as ever.

"Not really, Tai," 16-year-old Izzy answered. The sleeves of his white, button-down shirt were rolled up above his elbows. His denim jeans were straight legged, while he had new tennis shoes. They were black sketchers. Izzy also had his laptop case, which had the symbol of knowledge on it in purple, with him. He was typing away at his laptop, his black eyes completely focused. "Gennai only said to come here, not why."

"That really does _not_ make me comfortable," 17-year-old Matt said, looking at Izzy with his deep blue eyes. His friendship blue T-shirt with the symbol of friendship on it in white was mostly covered by his black leather jacket. He wore dark denim jeans with black boots. His blonde hair was styled the same as it was three years ago.

"I don't think it makes _any_ of us comfortable, Matt," 14-year-old T.K. said. Matt's younger brother, he was basically wearing the same thing he had worn three years ago, with the exception of his shirt. It now had the symbol of hope on it in yellow. His blonde hair was more visible without the hat he had always worn. It was also a little longer, so he sometimes had to push it out of his blue eyes. "I mean, three years ago, Gennai always told us everything he could about our missions, and now he didn't tell us a thing."

"Well, personally, I'm going to enjoy the trip," 16-year-old Mimi stated. Her hot pink shirt with the symbol of sincerity on it in light green, dark denim jeans, and matching hot pink tennis shoes let her hair and red eyes stand out. Last year, she decided to let her hair grow out again, so it was a long, dark brown. "I mean, come on! This is the first time we have ever ridden a train to the Digital World! This is _so_ much better than that wave or the computer."

"What wave?" 15-year-old Yolei asked. Her purple hair was covered on top by a blue bandana. It matched her light blue shirt, denim capris, and blue tennis shoes. It also made her red eyes stand out.

"The one at summer camp, six years ago," 17-year-old Sora answered. She wore a white T-shirt with the symbol of love on it in red, dark blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. Having let her red-orange hair grow out, she had pulled it back into a pony tail to keep it out of her deep red eyes. "It washed us into the Digital World the first time we ever went. That was the same day we found our partners." She leaned a little harder on her boyfriend, Matt.

"Who was it that went from camp, again?" 14-year-old Davis asked. He was wearing the same thing he had worn three years ago, including the goggles on top of his brown hair. They served the double duty of keeping his hair out of his brown eyes.

"All six of the older kids, plus T.K.," 14-year-old Kari answered him. Tai's younger sister, she had on a white T-shirt with the symbol of light in pink, dark blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes. A pink barrette kept her brown hair out of her brown eyes. She was sitting next to T.K.

"That's right. I remember now."

"Well, I didn't think _that_ would enter the conversation," a young-sounding voice said out of nowhere.

"Gennai!" all twelve children turned to look at Izzy's laptop.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" Gennai asked, sarcastically.

"Of course not," 12-year-old Cody answered before anyone else could. He was wearing the same thing he had worn three years ago. He sat next to Izzy.

"What do you mean, you weren't expecting that to enter the conversation?" asked 14-year-old Ken. The boy genius was wearing a light gray T-shirt with the symbol of kindness on it in orchid, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. His black hair was cut shorter than it was three years ago, so there was no risk of it getting in his blue eyes. He sat between Yolei and Davis, across from Izzy.

"You mean the wave," Gennai asked. Ken nodded.

"Well, I was expecting everyone to remember that and not need to mention it. Apparently I was wrong."

"What exactly are we doing here, Gennai?" 18-year-old Joe asked. He looked like he had three years ago, with the exception of his white T-shirt. It had the symbol of responsibility on it in a darker grey than the official symbol to make it stand out more. His messenger bag was a first aid kit, full of things he thought they might need.

"We're not exactly sure yet, but we know that you'll be needed. You're going to a place called the Forest Terminal, where you will have to wait for your partners. It should not take them very long, though."

"Wait," Tai interrupted him. "Why won't they already be there, waiting for us?"

Gennai sighed. "To be honest, it's because we couldn't find them. They've spread out too much over the last few years. Before they did, we told them this might happen, so they know what to look for. We just can't tell them they need to head there _now_. We'll keep trying, though."

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Davis asked, confused. "We won't be able to do anything without our partners."

"You'll be staying at the castle at the Forest Terminal that is home to one of the three celestial angels that helps protect the Digital World. I should warn you, however, that this celestial's _very_ loyal servant will look very familiar to you. Especially to the original group. But he is _not_ the digimon you will most likely think he is. Just remember that when you get to the castle. I'll e-mail Izzy the directions once you're at the Forest Terminal." He paused. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Wasn't there a boy in that other train when we left?" Yolei asked, suddenly remembering.

"Hmmm. There should have been more than one. But they could have been running late or something like that."

Izzy looked puzzled. "Why should there have been _any_one, since I assume that train will be going to the Digital World as well?"

Gennai smiled a little. "You'll see. Let me just say that I am not the only one who picks defenders for this world. I will not tell you more than that for now."

They tried to get more out of him about those mysterious comments, but he refused to say anything more. Soon after that, Gennai had to leave, saying he had a meeting with the other protectors of the Digital World.

There was really nothing left for them to do once he left other than talk amongst themselves and try to figure out what Gennai meant. So they did just that all the way to the Digital World.

* * *

_Again, sorry for the _very _late update. And I'm sorry if it seems a little short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Please review!_


	4. Meetings and Reunions

**I'm really, really sorry this is such a late update. I explained why on my profile. I'll try and update faster from now one, but I'm not going to make any promises. Just know that I have _not_ abandoned _any_ of my stories. Again, I'm really sorry for the super late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

DigiUnity

Chapter 4: Meetings and Reunions

"Whu whu! Ah, it feels good to be back in the Digital World!"

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing Worm is happy." Takuya mentioned, still covering his ears with a pained look on his face.

"No kidding!" Zoe replied, still covering her own ears.

"Angler didn't do that last year," Kouji commented, obviously trying to close the distance again.

"Lucky you," J.P. muttered, taking his hands away from his head. "Worm did it _last_ year, too."

Koichi was looking out the window. "Hey, look! It's the Village of Flame!"

"Just like last year," Tommy pointed out. "Hopefully we won't get into a fight as quickly as we did."

The twins turned to look at him. "How quickly?" Kouji asked.

Takuya scowled. "Almost immediately." He looked at Kouji. "When did you and Angler show up, anyway?"

The boy looked out the window. "Just as the forest was coming back."

"That was lucky," Zoe said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have found your Spirit."

Kouji nodded just as the train pulled into the station. The doors of the passenger cars opened on their own. "Alright, everyone out! I've got a schedule to keep!"

Takuya led the way, stepping out onto the platform. He looked towards the front of the train as his friends followed him, barely noticing the three kids from the station. "Thanks for the ride, Worm!"

"No problem! See you around!" Worm called as he pulled away.

That was when Takuya focused on the other kids, wondering what they were doing here. The girl and the two boys were watching Worm leave.

Before any of the children could say anything else, however, there was a loud shout that came from the direction of the village, causing everyone to look.

"Henry!" A green and white rabbit that Takuya knew must be a Digimon was using its large ears to fly towards the threesome. The face of the boy wearing an orange vest lit up.

"Terriermon!" The boy, whose name must be Henry, ran forward a few steps until the Digimon wrapped one of its ears around his right shoulder. The Digimon seemed to feel that this was perfectly normal even though Takuya and his friends had never seen one do that regularly before.

_Weird...Bokomon and Neemon would cling to our shoulders occasionally, but really only in emergencies. _This_ Digimon looks like he does it all the time._

Another Digimon phased in beside the girl, a yellow two-legged fox. "Rika."

The girl smiled. "Renamon."

"Takato!"

The other boy, the one with the goggles, looked excitedly in the direction the rabbit Digimon had come from. "Guilmon!"

Takuya looked and saw a large red dinosaur Digimon barreling toward the boy.

The warrior turned to look at his friends, confusion clearly written on his face. His friends were not any more enlightened than he was. Kouji was glaring suspiciously at the other group while Koichi was glancing worriedly at his twin. J.P. and Tommy were scratching their heads. Zoe looked confused but thoughtful.

He turned back to see the boy, Takato, picking himself up off the ground. The dinosaur Digimon started back the way he had come, looking back over his shoulder. "Come on, Takato!"

Takato paused in brushing himself off. "What? Guilmon, where are you going?"

"This way!" Takato stared at him.

The rabbit Digimon laughed. "Don't worry, Takato. He's just doing as Zhuqiaomon told him to."

Takato blinked. "Zhuqiaomon told him to do something?"

"The Sovereign told _each_ of us to find them." The fox Digimon turned toward the girl.

"Let me guess," she replied. "You found one of those Spirit things Azulongmon mentioned."

Takuya and his friends jumped, startled, as the fox nodded.

"They both did," the rabbit replied.

"Takato!" the dinosaur called. "Hurry!"

"Hold it!" Takuya jumped again as Kouji stepped forward and interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Why are you looking for the Spirits?"

The fox Digimon was the first to respond. "Can we discuss this later? The sooner we get them, the sooner you can use them."

Takuya blinked. "But how can you get them? That would require our D-Tectors and—"

"D-Tector?" Henry asked, interrupting him. "You mean these things?" He pulled a very familiar purple-and-orchid device out of his pocket.

Zoe gasped. "My D-Tector! But—"

The dinosaur, who must be Guilmon, had come back and was now tugging on Takato's pant leg. "This is all very interesting, Takato, but can we go now?"

"Alright, alright!" Takato replied laughingly. "Lead the way, Guilmon!"

"Let's go with them, Henry." The rabbit said, pointing after Takato as the boy ran off. "We won't come across one for a couple days, at least"

"Wait!" Takuya called. "Why do you have our D-Tectors?"

The girl, who must be Rika, looked up from a deck of cards she had pulled out of a pouch on her belt. He did not know what good they could do, but she was riffling through them with purpose. "The Sovereign told us to grab them, saying that the Celestials had come up with an idea that only _we_ can implement. We don't know why." She turned her attention back to her cards.

"But, Seraphimon didn't say anything like that."

"Then again," J.P. input. "We didn't actually question him when he told us to leave out cell phones; we just did it. We probably should have, but..."

Henry and Rika both looked at him, surprise clearly written on their faces. "Really?" Henry asked. "We question the Sovereign all the time when we're talking to them. Not that we talk to them all that often."

Rika apparently found what she was looking for, as she pulled a card out of her deck and put the rest of them away in the pouch. "We can talk about this later; right now we need to get those Spirits. Let's get to it." She turned toward the fox Digimon that Takuya assumed was Renamon. "Ready, Renamon?"

Renamon blinked. "Always."

"Then let's do it." She grabbed something he could not see and held up the card. "Digi Modify! Digivolution activate!" She appeared to swipe the card through something.

The weirdest thing was that Renamon reacted to it.

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!"

In a flash of light, Renamon disappeared and was replaced by a much larger yellow fox Digimon with nine tails.

Rika mounted as Takuya said, "Hang on. Which D-Tectors do you have?"

She looked at him. "The two that were on the seat."

Takuya turned to look at the twins, noticing that Zoe, J.P., and Tommy had done the same. Kouji and Koichi glanced at each other.

The new Digimon, Kyubimon, must have guessed who owned the two D-Tectors Rika had because she turned toward them and said, "I can easily carry three, if you'd rather stay with your D-Tectors."

The twins jumped, startled, and turned to look at Takuya. Knowing what they were thinking about, he nodded toward the fox Digimon. "Go ahead. I'm pretty sure they'll be meeting up with their friends afterward and we'll be going with them." He gestured toward Henry and Terriermon.

Koichi glanced at the younger twin again, obviously leaving the decision up to him. Kouji hesitated, looking his goggle headed friend in the eye before finally nodding. He moved forward, his brother following him.

Takuya was not real surprised when Koichi was the one who mounted behind Rika, with Kouji behind him. He knew from hanging out with him for the past year that his best friend had a hard time opening up to anyone he did not know well due to his inability to really express his feelings. _Well, _that's_ an understatement!_ Takuya shook his head as Kyubimon took off, running toward the forest. _He has a hard time talking to _us_, who know him best!_

"Well, now that's taken care of, are we going to catch up to Takato and Guilmon now? They may have it already." Terriermon asked, looking at Henry. In turn, he looked at Takuya and his friends, raising his eyebrow.

Glancing at his friends, Takuya saw that they were having the same thought that he was. He turned back toward Henry, nodding and stepping forward.

Henry nodded and looked back at Terriermon. "Lead the way." He held up the arm the Digimon was hanging from, giving him a toss to get him airborne.

"Alright! Let's go!" Terriermon flew off with Henry, Takuya, and his friends running after him.

* * *

**Please review; I still haven't gotten any for the 5th chapter of Unified by Prophecy...**


End file.
